finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Break Damage Limit
Break Damage Limit is a support ability that appears in many of the Final Fantasy games. It allows the player to deal more than 9,999 damage to an enemy in a single hit in most games, which was the primary damage limit in early Final Fantasy games. Usually, abilities that break the 9,999 damage limit then cap at 99,999 instead. Final Fantasy XIII is the first game in the series that sets its primary damage limit at 99,999, and sets its secondary damage limit cap at 999,999 damage through the Genji Glove. Appearances ''Final Fantasy III All attacks in the Nintendo DS version allow the player to deal more than 9,999 damage, but it will still say 9,999 damage even if more damage is done. Final Fantasy IV '''Limit Break' is a Augment Ability in the Nintendo DS version acquired automatically when the player completes the game. Only two Limit Break augments can be obtained since the game allows only two plays of New Game Plus. ''Final Fantasy IV: The After Years The Limit Ring is an accessory that can allow a character to break the damage limit, provided their Attack power and Strength are high enough. There are also several Band abilities that can do over 9,999 damage: Makeshift Cannon, Petal Whirlwind, Infinity, Sky Grinder, Ultima Spark, King's Quad, Final Fantasy, and Double Jump. Final Fantasy VII There is no known legal way to break the damage limit, however a glitch of Final Fantasy VII allows the player to do over the max amount of damage. The damage will be shown with strange characters, like Chinese ideograms. This effect can be achieved with Barret and Vincent. The glitch allows to defeat bosses like Ruby Weapon or Emerald Weapon in one hit. Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII- Zack can use Break Damage Limit when he is equipped with the Brutal, Divine Slayer or Genji Glove accessory. Brutal is a reward for beating mission 7-4-6. For Divine Slayer the player must defeat the game's superboss Minerva in mission 9-6-6. Genji Glove is hidden in a treasure chest in mission 9-6-4. Final Fantasy VIII ''Final Fantasy VIII was the first game in the series to break the damage limit, however, it still has a hard limit of 60,000 due to the way the game stores damage values (16-bit integers cannot go beyond 65,535). The GF Eden and Quistis' ultimate Limit Break Shockwave Pulsar can deal more than 9,999 damage. Also, the GF Cactuar can deal 10,000 damage when it reaches level 100. The damage limit can also be broken using the Kamikaze ability. ChocoBocle is another attack capable of breaking the damage limit, but it's only obtained by playing the Chocobo World. ''Final Fantasy X Break Damage Limit can be customized into weapons with 60 Dark Matters. Fully powered-up Celestial Weapons also have the ability. Aeons' attacks and Overdrives also have this capacity, although Valefor, Ifrit, Ixion, Shiva, and Yojimbo only gain this ability after Yuna, Wakka, Kimahri, Lulu, and Auron's Celestial Weapons, respectively, have been upgraded with their Crest. The aeon Anima can break the 99999 damage limit in PAL/International versions of ''Final Fantasy X. Anima's Overdrive-attack, Oblivion, attacks the opponents several times before dealing the final attack, but if the short summon animation is displayed the scene goes straight to the final attack and deals all of the damage dealt in a single sum. ''Final Fantasy X-2 Yuna, Paine, and Rikku can break the damage limit via the Invincible accessory and through special abilities on the Higher Power and The End Garment Grids. Only the Special Dresspheres have Break Damage Limit as a job ability, after the acquisition of certain Key Items. Invincible is acquired by asking the cameraman in Kilika on Chapters 1, 3 and 5 about the Youth League base. After talking with him on Chapter 5, he will take the party to the new Youth League base where the accessory Invincible can be found. The Higher Power Garment Grid is acquired in Chapter 5 found inside the Chocobo Ranch. The End is obtained from Shinra after completing Shinra's Bestiary. In the ''International version, the Garment Grids Something Unique and Last Resort had these abilities as well, by passing through yellow and blue gate, respectively. ''Final Fantasy XII Quickenings, Espers and Dark Matter can break the damage limit and the Arise spell can heal over the 9,999 limit. Because the game has an invisible Break HP Limit (players HP can exceed 9,999 although that is the highest value displayed on screen), Balance can also deal more than 9,999 damage if used by a low-health character whose maximum HP exceeds 9,999. Final Fantasy XII: International Zodiac Job System Although it is not an ability, all attacks that exceed 9,999 HP will be shown by default, unlike ''Final Fantasy XII. ''Final Fantasy XIII In ''Final Fantasy XIII, the damage cap is set at 99,999 damage. This limit can be raised to 999,999 with the Genji Glove accessory. Breaking the limit unlocks the Limit Breaker Trophy or Achievement. Also, Eidolons can naturally break the limit (allowing the player to gain Limit Breaker Trophy without Genji Glove). ''Final Fantasy: The 4 Heroes of Light In ''Final Fantasy: The 4 Heroes of Light, the player is able to break the damage limit by default and all attacks that exceed 9,999 HP will be shown. ''Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy'' Wall Rushes can do more than 9,999 damage, but the extra damage is not shown.http://dissidiaforums.com/showthread.php?8095-HP-Wall-rush-glitch Names in Other Languages Italian: Danni Apeiron ("Danni" means "damage" in Italian, and "Apeiron" derives from Ancient Greek meaning "no limit") Portuguese (from Brazil): Quebrar o limite de dano ("Quebrar" means "to break", "o limite" means "the limit", and "de dano" means "of damage". French : Dégâts extra ("Dégâts" meaning "damage"). German: Hit-Expander References Category: Support Abilities